


A kiss on the cheek

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Destiel Oneshots (smut-free) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: On the phone Jody tells Castiel to give Dean a kiss from her.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots (smut-free) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022302
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	A kiss on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tumblr prompt](https://jensensitive.tumblr.com/post/638068607260180480/jody-assuming-dean-and-cas-are-in-a-relationship)

Castiel presses a soft kiss on Dean's cheek, more a peck than anything and takes a step back, already turning to leave the room.

"What the heck, man!?" he hears Dean's voice thundering behind him. He sounds confused and maybe a little worried. The hunter is too good at disguising his emotions and the angel still can't always read the room, so Castiel isn't too sure.

He stops still in his track and turns to face the other man. He cocks his head to the side and squints, his eyes zooming in on Dean's flustered countenance.

"Why did you do that?" Dean demands to know.

"Umm," Castiel answers eloquently, his gaze flickering through the room, "Jody told me to give you a kiss from her before she hung up."

The angel knows that he did something wrong. Humans and their neverending set of social rules. Where did he go wrong this time? This is how he has seen Jody kiss Dean goodbye before. He thought it was a pretty straightforward thing to do, but he somehow seems to have messed it up.

Castiel's frown deepens and Dean's lips curl up in a lopsided smile.

"Oh, aren't you adorable," Dean grins in the way that makes Castiel's vessel always explode in uncomfortable little tickles. Castiel is about 60 per cent sure that is what some people describe as feeling butterflies, but he knows butterflies by heart, saw their creation, and there is no way that even a storm of them could make him feel so wonderfully sick like just looking at this man does.

"I'm not adorable. I am an angel of the Lord, a celestial ..."

"I know, I know," Dean chuckles, raising a hand to stop the angel from talking. "Still, ..."

Castiel looks around the room again. This is ridiculous! Why is he flustered all of a sudden? Dean can't know what it felt like for him, how much he enjoyed the second his lips touched Dean's stubble, how he had fantasised about it the whole way from the phone to Dean.

The hunter swallows hard as he often does in situations where they are standing too close or stare too long into each other's eyes. Even Castiel knows by now that it is unusual for friends to do so, but he can't help it. It's Dean and he would watch him for hours if he were allowed to. But he isn't and so he diverts his gaze to everywhere but him.

Dean's voice reaches his ear again and this time it is playful and fits the mischievous grin that adorns his face. How is Castiel meant to _not_ look at him when he smiles like that? Even angels have their weaknesses and as much as Castiel wants to deny it to himself, Dean is his.

"Let me teach you something," Dean says and Castiel's frown grows even deeper. So he _did_ something wrong. _Urgh._

"When you give someone a kiss from somebody else, you tell them before you do it. Otherwise, it doesn't count."

"Oh," Castiel acknowledges. "I should correct it then."

Dean purses his lips and nods.

"Jody told me to give you a kiss, Dean."

The hunter suppresses a giggle. He's not sure if this is because the angel is just adorable - because he so definitely is, no matter that he is a warrior and millions of years old - or if it's due to the prospect of feeling these lips on his skin again. He would take Castiel any way he is willing to give himself to him and if it means receiving a kiss due to a set phrase the angel doesn't get, he's more than happy to not fill him in on the whole truth.

Still, Dean's grin falters a little when Castiel steps closer and into his personal space. Dean's eyes flicker between Castiel's eyes and his lips and a nervous twitch reveals his anxiousness. But the angel doesn't see it, holding his intense gaze fixed on Dean's eyes.

The hunter casts his eyes down, a hot blush shooting into his cheeks. _Damn it!_

Castiel looks at him for another second and then leans in to kiss his cheek once again. His lips linger a long moment and Dean involuntarily closes his eyes, filing Castiel's touch, his smell, and the closeness away to memory.

When Castiel finally pulls back, still standing way too close, Dean tries to swallow the lump in his throat and the urge to catch those enticing lips with his own. He turns his head to the side and clears his voice. Castiel gets the hint and takes a step back.

"Good," the angel says, not really knowing where he is going with this, "mission accomplished." He frowns. That didn't sound right even to his own ears. _Father not in heaven, why is this all so confusing?_

Both men send a nod into each other's direction and Castiel walks out of the door.

The residue of Dean's emotions come out as a nervous chuckle. He should thank Jody for this or at least call her more often. Maybe she'll even give him the same 'mission', who knows. A man may hope, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. 💚💙


End file.
